tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero
XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (ウイングガンダムゼロ Uingugandamuzero), conhecido simplesmente como Wing Zero, Wing Gundam Zero ou Gundam Zero, é um mobile suit introduzido em Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Embora tenha sido pilotado inicialmente por Quatre Raberba Winner e vários outros pilotos, esse Mobile Suit é conhecido por ser o Gundam final do protagonista Heero Yuy. História Quando o protótipo Tallgeese foi concluído, os cinco cientistas que haviam supervisionado seu projeto e construção se rebelaram e se esconderam. Eles colaboraram para produzir um novo mobile suit, um que poderia superar o Tallgeese, e que seria construído a partir da liga de Gundanium. Este "Gundam", o Wing Zero, foi desenvolvido para o estágio de projeto, mas nunca foi construído, já que foi considerado poderoso demais para qualquer piloto. Cada cientista pegou uma cópia dos planos e usou-a para desenvolver seus próprios Gundams. The King of Cartoons 2002/Gundam Wing A existência de Wing Zero é revelada pela primeira vez quando Quatre Winner descobre uma cópia das plantas e começa a trabalhar no Gundam para substituir seu então destruído Gundam Sandrock. O Wing Zero completo aparece pela primeira vez com Quatre nos controles, mentalmente instável pela combinação da morte de seu pai e exposição ao Sistema ZERO. Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton (ambos trabalhando para a OZ, o primeiro a contragosto) são enviados para enfrentar o Quatre e o Wing Zero. A dupla é capaz de devolver Quatre à normalidade, embora Trowa quase acaba perdendo sua vida no processo, e Heero e Quatre acabam capturados. O soldado OZ, Trant Clark, força Heero a testar o Sistema ZERO, mas ele e Quatre escapam e retornam à Terra. Trant retém o Wing Zero, testando-o novamente com Duo Maxwell nos controles. Depois que Duo escapa, Trant tenta lutar contra o Gundam Deathscythe Hell com o Wing Zero, morrendo no processo. O corpo de Trant nunca foi mostrado sendo recuperado após sua morte, no entanto, quando a OZ planejava destruir o Gundam, seu corpo nunca é mostrado ou sugerido ter sido removido do cockpit, embora o mobile suit esteja vazio quando Zechs Merquise sacrifica seu Tallgeese, a fim de reivindicar Wing Zero para si mesmo. Zechs enfrenta Chang Wufei; Ele inicialmente tenta se tornar o aliado do piloto de Gundam, mas os efeitos do Sistema ZERO o colocam em conflito. Ele então usa o Wing Zero para retornar à Terra em uma tentativa de impedir a dissolução do Reino de Sanc, e luta contra Heero, que está pilotando o Gundam Epyon. Depois de seu duelo terminar empatado, eles trocam de Gundams antes de se separarem, deixando Heero com Wing Zero (tornando-se uma combinação perfeita para Heero, por ser essencialmente um Wing Gundam atualizado). Heero e Wing Zero retornam ao espaço, e nos momentos seguintes, Wufei e Trowa ambos pilotam o Wing Zero; permitindo-lhes trabalhar com seus problemas pessoais (Wufei descobre seu verdadeiro inimigo e se junta à equipe Gundam, enquanto Trowa recupera suas memórias que ele havia perdido após sua experiência de quase morte). Durante os momentos finais da série, Heero é mostrado pelo menos duas vezes falando ao Wing Zero como se ele estivesse vivo e mantendo uma conversa com ele. A primeira vez é quando Heero está se preparando para a batalha final contra a Presa Branca, preparando uma cópia do Sistema ZERO para instalação no reconstruído Sandrock de Quatre, e depois quando ele pede para o mobile suit ajudá-lo e o Gundam responde ao apelo quase que imediatamente. Heero usa o Gundam em outro duelo contra Epyon, derrotando Zechs, antes de usar o rifle duplo do Wing Zero para interceptar e destruir os destroços da super arma de Libra antes que ela pudesse causar impacto na Terra. Movie Fic 2002: O Plano Secreto/Endless Waltz Após os eventos da série, quatro dos Gundams, incluindo o Wing Zero, são coletados e enviados ao sol para serem descartados. Quando a Fundação Barton, liderada por Mariemaia Khushrenada, começa a executar a Operação Meteoro original, Quatre decide recuperar os quatro Gundams, enviando Wing Zero para um encontro no espaço com Heero, seguindo seus esforços para impedir a órbita da Colônia L3 X-18999. Depois de recuperar o Wing Zero, Heero voa para a Terra para salvar o Relena Darlian que foi sequestrada, mas é interceptado por Wufei no Altron Gundam (que está do lado do Exército de Mariemaia), e os dois Gundams duelam um contra o outro na órbita da Terra. Durante a batalha, Heero não luta com toda a sua força (devido a ele acreditar que o duelo é inútil) e Wing Zero recebe grandes danos do Altron e da reentrada na atmosfera da Terra. Eventualmente, Heero desiste da luta e faz com que o Wing Zero afunde no oceano, quando Wufei volta a si. Algum tempo depois, no entanto, o Wing Zero se reativa por conta própria e supostamente convence Heero a completar sua missão, mais uma vez implicando que o Gundam tem uma mente própria. O Wing Zero chega ao céu em Brussels, onde os outros Gundams estão lutando, e Heero aponta seu rifle duplo para o prédio presidencial protegido por um escudo onde Mariemaia e suas tropas estão escondidas. Heero dispara o rifle três vezes com grande precisão e consegue destruir os escudos. No entanto, devido ao seu estado já gravemente danificado, o recuo contínuo do rifle revela-se demasiado para o Wing Zero aguentar; fazendo com que o Gundam comece a desmoronar enquanto dispara o segundo tiro e depois explode completamente enquanto dispara o terceiro tiro, embora os restos de seu tronco caiam no chão o que permite que Heero sobreviva e saia dos destroços. Em Endless Waltz, após a rendição de Mariemaia, o resto dos Gundams também são destruídos, junto com todos os outros mobile suits. Porém, em TKOC os Gundams foram mantidos até os tempos atuais. Tecnologia e Características de combate O Wing Zero foi projetado pelos cinco cientistas Gundam quinze anos antes dos eventos da série. É o ancestral dos cinco Gundams da Operação Meteoro (Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock e Shenlong). Projetado com "Vitória Perfeita" em mente, ele possui habilidades excepcionais e é um dos dois naipes que utilizam o Sistema ZERO (o outro é o Gundam Epyon), mas por causa dessa interface mental perigosa, ele nunca foi construído pelos cientistas. Os planos permaneceram ocultos até que Quatre o construiu desesperadamente para realizar sua vingança após a morte de seu pai. Ao contrário dos Gundams construídos com base em seu design, o Wing Zero foi construído para ser capaz de combater no solo e no espaço desde o início. Como o Wing Gundam, ele pode se transformar em um modo de voo de alta velocidade apelidado de "Modo Neo-Bird". Além disso, seu rifle de buster duplo tem mais que o dobro da saída de energia que o rifle Buster do Wing Gundam, dando-lhe energia suficiente para destruir uma colônia espacial inteira ou satélite de recursos em um único tiro. Possui propulsores escondidos na armadura do ombro que são revelados quando a armadura se abre. Os pés também abrigam poderosos propulsores para dar ao modo Neo-Bird alta velocidade. O versão Endless Waltz do Wing Zero, mais conhecido pelos fãs como "Wing Zero Custom", possui quatro asas angelicais alinhadas com muitos propulsores, que também contribuem para o AMBAC do Gundam no espaço. As duas grandes asas principais podem funcionar como escudos em combate e servem como escudos térmicos para a reentrada na atmosférica, enquanto as sub-asas menores são principalmente para propulsão e abrigam os sabres de luz. Mesmo que as asas principais sejam perdidas, a mobilidade e as capacidades de voo do fato não serão afetadas, uma vez que as sub-asas podem compensar a sua perda. Esta versão do Wing Zero também apresenta o Zero Frame, uma estrutura interna única que tem todas as funções de um Mobile Suit padrão, além de armamentos, armaduras e propelentes. Esse recurso permite que ele continue lutando mesmo depois de perder 90% de sua blindagem externa. Armamentos * Twin Buster Rifle A arma principal do Wing Zero, o rifle duplo, possui poder de fogo várias vezes maior do que o rifle Buster do Wing Gundam, que já tinha uma potência formidável. Um único tiro é suficiente para destruir uma colônia espacial inteira. O rifle duplo também pode ser dividido em dois rifles, permitindo que o Wing Zero dispare em duas direções ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto o rifle Buster do Wing Gundam estava limitado a três tiros por uso antes de precisar ser recarregado, o rifle duplo do Wing Zero era capaz de ser disparado várias vezes em um único ataque enquanto era alimentado pelo reator do Gundam em vez de pacotes de energia descartáveis. A versão do Endless Waltz é mais longa e apresenta um design mais elaborado, embora o funcionalmente se comporte da mesma maneira. * Beam Saber Os sabres de luz são armazenados dentro da armadura do ombro. Na versão Endless Waltz, eles são colocados dentro dos pilares que conectam as duas asas menores nas costas. Uma delas pode ser usada como arma reserva, ou ambas podem ser usadas simultaneamente. Eles possuem poder suficiente para competir com a poderosa espada de energia do Gundam Epyon, e podem facilmente derreter até mesmo a mais difícil liga de Gundanium. Eles também são capazes de operar submersos na água. * Machine Cannons Um par de pequenas metralhadoras de 4 canos alojadas na seção da clavícula do Wing Zero. Usado principalmente quando o Twin Buster Rifle está indisponível ou não é adequado para a missão. Essencialmente, os Machine Cannons são versões maiores das Vulcan Guns. Por causa de seu calibre maior, as Machine Cannons podem causar dano respeitável (até mesmo destruir um MS blindado com liga de titânio) e, portanto, tem mais uso do que os Vulcans. Ao contrário dos outros Gundams, os Machine Cannons do Wing Zero são cobertos quando não estão em uso. * Wing Shield Possui revestimento anti-feixe, e sua ponta pode se estender para perfurar a armadura de um Mobile Suit similar a um bate-estacas da vida real. Possui uma forma aerodinâmica para reduzir a resistência do ar no modo Neo-Bird. * Wing Vulcan Montados no escudo, eles são usados no modo Neo-Bird. Recursos Especiais * Neo-Bird Mode Ao se transformar no modo Neo-Bird, a cabeça e a cintura do Wing Zero giram para trás, as pernas se dobram, os pés giram e deslizam para dentro das pernas com as costas voltadas para fora, as ombreiras se fecham, o escudo se prende as costas do Gundam, as metades individuais do Twin Buster Rifle anexam-se nas laterais do escudo, e as alças da asa do Gundam se abrem. Ao contrário do Bird Mode do Wing Gundam, que estava limitado a voar dentro da atmosfera da Terra, o Modo Neo-Bird do Wing Zero permite que ele voe na Terra e no espaço. * Search Eye O Search Eye do Wing Zero é usado apenas para combate e é do mesmo tipo usado pelos cinco Gundams da Operação Meteoro. Também reúne dados que as câmeras e antenas não podem. Durante o combate, ele calcula instantaneamente a posição precisa, o movimento e os pontos fracos de um oponente. * Self-Destruct System O Wing Zero foi construído para se auto-destruir, caso o piloto escolha. Um detonador remoto é colocado dentro do cockpit e se uma situação terrível chegar, o piloto pode destruir o mobile suit. O sistema foi projetado para sobrecarregar seus sistemas de energia e tem poder explosivo suficiente para destruir vários quarteirões de uma cidade. É uma tática de última opção se o piloto for incapaz de proteger o mobile suit, sem permitir que ele caia em mãos inimigas. Também pode ser usado como um grande dispositivo explosivo para erradicar alvos grandes. * Sistema ZERO A principal característica do Wing Zero é o Sistema ZERO, um computador de combate instalado no cockpit. O Sistema ZERO se conecta diretamente com a mente do piloto, inundando-o com dados de combate e possíveis resultados. Essa sobrecarga de dados pode permitir que o piloto alcance a vitória total, mas coloca um grande estresse mental e emocional no piloto. Aqueles expostos ao Sistema ZERO (uma abreviação para Z'oneamento and '''E'motional 'R'ange 'O'mitted) podem se tornar totalmente instáveis, incapazes de distinguir entre amigos e inimigos. As vítimas podem até sofrer um colapso mental ou morte. Este último ocorreu quando um soldado da OZ, obcecado com as capacidades do Wing Zero e do Sistema ZERO, usou-o para desafiar o piloto Gundam Duo Maxwell, e eventualmente enlouqueceu e depois morreu durante a batalha. Além disso, o cockpit do Wing Zero possui vários recursos e sistemas especiais para complementar o Sistema ZERO, como displays especiais e sistemas de controle, incluindo um display de radar tridimensional. Características Técnicas * '''Classificação: Prototype Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit * Número do Modelo: XXXG-00W0 * Altura Geral: 16.7 m * Peso Base: 8.0 t * Fonte de Energia: Reator de Fusão Ultracompacto * Saída do Gerador: 3732 kW (Custom ver.) * Material: Liga de Gundanium * Pressão Total: 88150 kg (Custom ver.) * Espaço para Tripulação: Apenas o Piloto (Cockpit no Torso) Galeria XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero TV - Front.png Wing0tv-back.jpg XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero_NeoBird.jpg|Neo-Bird Mode XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero_Neo-Bird_Mode_Bottom_View_Lineart.jpg Wing_Gundam_Zero_CustomW0.jpg|Wing Zero Custom Wing0ew-back.jpg Trívias * Diferente de muitos casos onde um protagonista de Gundam recebe uma versão aprimorada de seu Gundam inicial. O Wing Zero de Heero é, tecnicamente, antecessor do Wing Gundam, embora bem mais poderoso. Categoria:Gundam Categoria:Mobile Suit Categoria:Gundam (Mobile Suit) Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Mobile Weapon